hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crime of Idols
The Crime of Idols is the twenty-sixth Hyrule Historia mission and final of Gerudo Wars. Intro In the inner sanctum of the Cathedral of Vigjaro. * Carock: How far are they? * Nostrum: They found Nabooru and the Darknut accomplice Senturon nearly a week ago. * Nostrum: They will enter Ontheon soon. * Carock: Two Hylian children, a Gerudo Princess, and a criminal Darknut plan on just walking in? * Nostrum: I believe they will use the Hylian invasion to mask their entry. * Carock: Let us hope they free the Sage of Spirits soon. * Hylia: They will free her. POV switches to Link, Lana, Nabooru and Senturon in a secret chamber under Ontheon. * Senturon: After all these centuries I've found you at last, Yaraxonal... * Nabooru: This is the Sage from my dreams? * Senturon: Yes, she was turned to stone by Vaati after she opposed his takeover of the Legion. * Senturon: She's been reaching out, trying to contact someone. I've been searching for such a person. * Nabooru: If she was such a danger why did Vaati not shatter her after she became stone? * Link: Got any fancy magic to melt rock? * Lana: Nope... Link tries to smash Yaraxonal's statue with a sword. * Senturon: What are you doing, stupid kid? * Link: Why do you think Vaati never shattered her like Nabooru suggested? * Senturon: Breaking the stone... would free her. POV switches to Vaati's room on top of Ontheon. * Vaati (looks at a scroll): Are you sure these horns were on Agahnim's face? * Onan: I know my drawing is crude, but that is what I saw. * Vaati: Why did you wait so long to inform me of this?! * Onan: Would the timing have changed anything? * Vaati: Leave me, Onan. (stares at Onan's drawing after he leaves) * Vaati: I should have known it was you... * Majora: Did you think you could escape from me? (laughs) * Vaati: How could I have been so deceived? A likeness of Majora's face forms from the stained glass window in Vaati's room. * Majora: Those of Hyrule will be freed of their delusion. * Majora: They will see through their self-appointed idols. * Majora: Your fame is rapidly unraveling. * Majora: The end of mortal zealotry approaches, and it will shatter the pedestals that the people raise those like you upon. (laughs) A simulacrum of Majora's whole body partially steps out from the window. * Majora: Worship will come from full knowledge and the truth of those revered... * Majora: Not blind ignorance wrapped in emotional sensation and the exploitation of nostalgia. * Majora (continues to laugh while Vaati cowers): No more idols! The pedestals shall fall! * Majora: No more idols! The pedestals shall fall! * Majora: No more idols! The pedestals shall fall! * Zalunbar: Vaati! Vaati looks up and sees Zalunbar inside the room while Majora has disappeared. * Zalunbar: The Hylians are here. Zalunbar and Vaati watch the invading Hylian army from the top of Ontheon. * Zalunbar: There is no way they will make it this high. * Zalunbar: We can hold this citadel for decades if we had to. (hears the sound of a war horn from somewhere else) * Zalunbar: You have got to be kidding me... (sees the Gorons coming to the Hylians' aid) POV switches to the Hylians and Gorons outside the citadel. * Kazakk: We've been out here for weeks, I was starting to think you ignored us again. * Darunia: I owe your first Princess for saving my people, she never specified a time. * Kazakk: Unfortunately you did not decide that time was two years ago. * Darunia: Be glad I decided to show up at all, prideful Hylian. * Kazakk: Thank you for your help. Interlude The stone around Yaraxonal is broken by Senturon, and she is freed. Yaraxonal seeks out Vaati in the battlefield and effortlessly inflicts the Minish with a mortal wound, but Vaati flies away with his wind powers. Outro The Hylians escort Yaraxonal inside the Cathedral of Ontheon, keeping Zalunbar and his guards busy while Yaraxonal enters the chamber of Vaati, who has transfigured back to his true, monstrous Druthulidi form. * Vaati: If you slay me Hyrule will stand no chance! Yaraxonal doesn't listen, and slices off one of Vaati's cilia. * Vaati: Listen to me! He will return from Termina! * Vaati: I am the only one who has a chance against him! Yaraxonal pays Vaati no heed and continues to attack him. Vaati desperately tries to fight back, but doesn't stand any chance against Yaraxonal. She then drags Zalunbar away. * Zalunbar: I am sorry I helped Vaati imprison you! * Zalunbar: Please, I'll give you the eastern half of Hyrule to make it up to you! * Zalunbar: Yaraxonal this is not funny! * Yaraxonal: On the contrary, it's hilarious. (throws Zalunbar down from the top of Ontheon) * Midna: Vaati and Zalunbar were defeated, their long reign over the Legion ended with the freedom of Princess Zelda. * Midna: Despite killing her mother and starting a war, Zelda spared the life of Ganondorf, instead imprisoning him for life. * Midna: On the surface, Hyrule would enter another age of peace under the leadership of the fourth Princess Zelda. Link and Lana deliver six letters, sealed with the Kingdom of Hyrule's sigil, to the six incumbent Sages. * Midna: Under the surface however, events were rotting and festering more than ever before... * Midna: The Gerudo Wars was a victory to many, but not all shared in the glory of triumph... POV switches to Ganondorf in jail, Mido in a Gohma hive, and Akazoo in front of a mirror, with Dethl's Eye of Truth. * Midna: Not those who had lost everything... * Midna: Not those who had been cast out... * Midna: Not those who had been denied recognition... Akazoo paints the mirror with blood and attempts to fit his face on it. Category:Hyrule Historia